Transfer devices have been developed for information carriers of different configurations. For example, the transfer devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,338 and EPA 1.087.388 ensure the loading of bare discs and cartridges holding discs. However, these devices involve either elements selected by the user himself before he inserts the carrier (U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,338) or a loading mechanism adapted to each type of carrier (EPA 1.087.388), for instance one loading mechanism for bare discs and another loading mechanism for discs housed in cartridges. Such devices are thus complex, expensive and require a lot of space.